Aiden Shaw
Aiden Shaw (born 22 February 1966, Harrow, London, United Kingdom) is a British-born pornographic actor (porn star) who appears in American pornographic movies aimed at male homosexual audiences. Shaw was born in an Irish Catholic family. At the age of 18, he enrolled in a performance and visual arts course at Brighton College. In the early 1990s, he moved to Los Angeles, California, USA, and began working in the gay porn industry as a performer. He has appeared in over fifty porn movies made by Falcon Studios, Catalina Films, and Studio 2000. In 1991, he won the award for "Best Newcomer" at the at the Adult Erotic Gay Video Awards. In 1994, he won the award for "Best Sex Scene" for his scene in Grease Guns (Studio 2000) with Daryl Brock, Chip Daniels, and Sean Davis. In 1996, Shaw wrote a semi-autobiographical novel, Brutal. In 1997, a collection of his poetry was published. He subsequently worked as a writer, composer, poet and singer, and works only occasionally in pornography. His first mainstream film Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (for which he also wrote the music) was released in 2000. In a sort of homage to the gay porn star, Aiden Shaw achieved something like mainstream celebrity status, when his name was given to John Corbett's popular character in the HBO dramedy 'Sex In The City.' Videography (pornographic) *''Addiction 1'' (Jocks Video Pac 115) with Josh Weston, Danny Vox, Maxx Diesel, Tommy Brandt, Brad Benton, Ken Houser, Alec Martinez, Trent Atkins, Rob Romoni, Danny Lopez, and in non-sexual roles Jack Ryan, Colby Taylor. *''Addiction 2'' (Jocks Video Pac 116) with Josh Weston, Danny Vox, Brad Patton, Justin Dragon, Jacob Hall, Daniel Montes, Marcus Iron, Joe Foster, Filippo Romano, Ken Houser, Trent Austin, and in a non-sexual role Trent Atkins. *''Backroom, The'' (Falcon Video Pac 96, 1995) with Ken Ryker, Hal Rockland, Casey Jordan, Trent Reed, Mac Reynolds, Josh Powell, Sean Diamond, Jeff Austin and J.T. Sloan. Directed by John Rutherford. *''Best of Derek Cruise, The'' (compilation) with Derek Cruise, Tony Idol, Dallas Taylor, Tyler Regan, and Max Holden. *''Best of Joey Morgan'' (Catalina compilation) with Joey Morgan, Jason Andrews, Trent Reed, Cody Foster. *''Blockbuster Cocks'' (compilation) with Ray Harley, Blake Harper, Buddy Jones, Robert Black, Jared Wright, Joshua Scott, Hank Hightower, Mike Vespa, Steve Rambo, Cliff Parker, Max Grande, Tony Zerega, Cole Tucker, Antonio, Buck Meadows and Jacob Hays, Michael Cody, Cole Youngblood, Rob Cryston, Chris Champion, Zak Spears and Chad Hunt. *''Boot Black 2: Spit Shine'' with Devyn Foster, Cliff Parker, Jake Andrews, Rob Cryston, Donnie Russo, York Powers, Dave Logan, Alex Kincaid, Casey Jordan, Ricki Starr, Rick Drake, Rip Stone, Michael Parks, Kurt Manning and Jeff Austin. *''Breakaway'' (Jocks Video Pac 60) with Chase Hunter, Alex Kincaid, Vince Rockland, Joey Morgan, Max Grand, Cort Jensen, Dave Logan and Jake Andrews. Directed by John Rutherford. *''Cocktales: Sex in Bars'' (Catalina compilation) with Scott Hardman, Ryan Cassidy, Scott Baldwin, Kurt Wolff, Tyler Scott, Mark West, Randy White, Tom Katt, Danny Sommers, Tony Idol, and Randy Mixer. *''Colossal Cocks 4'' (Catalina) with Rob Cryston, Chris Champion, Zak Spears, Steve Rambo, Michael Cody, Cole Youngblood, Austin Black, Miguel Sanders, Marcello Reeves, Brandon Lee, Jacob Scott and Chad Hunt. *''Descent'' with Marcus Iron, Chris Rock, Clay Powell, Todd Gibbs, Damian Ford, Blake Harper, Mark Mason, Zak Anders, Nick Moore, Rick Allen and Jason Branch. *''Forced Entry'' (Studio 2000) with Kevin Dean, Jim Pulver, Beau Saxon, Sean Diamond, Tony Hampton, Vic Hall, Drew Nolan, Dean Johnson, Doug Perry and Rip Stone. *''Grand Prize'' (Falcon Video Pac 82, 1992) with Alec Campbell, Chuck Hunter, Ray Butler, Alan Lambert, Cliff Parker, Grant King and Matt Gunther. *''Grease Guns'' (1993)with Cody Foster, Chip Daniels, Marco Rossi, Darryl Brock, Sean Davis, Kurt Wolffe, Dave Logan and Donny Russo. *''Hand Jobs'' (Catalina) with Gregg Manning, Chris Harts, Randy White, Chad Knight and Devin Davenport. *''Hard Body Video Magazine 4'' (Men of Odyssey) with Derek Cruise, Cort Stevens, Peter Bishop, Alex Thomas, Anthony Gallo, Jason Broderick, Hank Hightower, Chi Chi LaRue, Gender, Chris Green, Christian Fox and Alex Kincaid. Directed by Chi Chi LaRue. *''Hot Pursuit'' (Falcon Video Pac 80) with Cliff Parker, Brett Ford, David Montana, Ted Matthews, Cameron Taylor, Dean Johnson, Jason Andrews, Steven Gibson, Tony Belmonte, Joe Romero, Michael Steel, Steve Vega and Chuck Hunter. *''Hot Wired 2: Turned On'' (Falcon Video Pac 148) with Josh Weston, Brad Patton, Daniel Montes, Tommy Brandt, Filippo Romano, Trent Atkins, Antonio Majors and Steve Hogan. *''License To Thrill'' with Tanner Reeves, Marco Rossi, Matt Windsor, Steve Regis, Zak Spears, Josh Taylor, Ken Adams and Ty Russell. *''Midnight Sun'' (Mustang Video Pac 12) with Tony Belmonte, Johnny Rahm, Wes Daniels, Ted Matthews, Brett Ford, Danny Cocker, Brock Hunter, Cameron Taylor and Michael Steele. *''More Catalina Studs'' (Catalina compilation) with Tom Katt, Derek Cruise, Phil Bradley, Steve Regis, Johnny Utah and Randall Maxxon. *''New Pledgemaster'' (Jocks Video Pac 65, 1995) with Ken Ryker, Casey Jordan, J.T. Sloan, Alec Powers, Devyn Foster, David Logan, Eric Marx and Peter Bishop. *''On the Mark'' with Zak Spears, Donnie Russo, Dave Logan, Jake Andrews, Tyler Scott, Dex Weston and Steve Maverick. Directed by Steven Scarborough. *''Palm Springs Paradise'' (Catalina) with Bo Summers, Joey Morgan, Tom Katt, Steve Regis, Jason Andrews, and Randy Mixer. *''Perfect Fit'' with Dick Wolf (also known as Johnny Juju), Collin O'Neal, Joshua Adams, Tag Adams (also known as Chet Roberts), Todd Maxwell, Bo Knight, Luis Vega, Hal Rodman, Matt Colmar, Mario Ortiz and Jake Summers. *''Roll in the Hay'' (Jocks Video Pac 61) with Rob Cryston, Christian Fox, Dave Logan, Tim Baker, Ty Russell and Mark West. Directed by Chi Chi LaRue (as "David Lawrence"). *''Secret Sex'' (Catalina) with Mark West, Rob Cryston, Steve Maverick, Jimmy Dante, Derek Cruise, Kurt Wolfe, and Zak Spears. *''Sex in the Great Outdoors 4'' (Catalina compilation) with Scott Randsome, Scott Russell, Johnny Roma, Cliff Parker, Scott Bond, Nick Romano, Cody Foster, Joey Morgan and Tony Brandon. *''Summer Buddies'' (Falcon Video Pac 83) with Alan Lambert, Alec Campbell, Dean Johnson, Cliff Parker, Chad Knight and Rob Cryston. *''Voice Male'' (Catalina) with Lee Bowman, Bill Wadkins, Rob Cryston, Jeff Dillon, Steve Regis, Mark Winston and Bill Marlowe. Videography (non-pornographic) *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2000) Published works by Aiden Shaw (listed by * Boundaries (Brighton: Millirowler Group, 1999) ISBN 1-873741-48-0 * Wasted (Brighton: Millivres Prowler Group, 2002) ISBN 1-902852-34-6 * My Undoing: Love in the Thick of Sex, Drugs, Pornography, and Prostitution (New York: Carroll & Graf, 2006) ISBN 0-7867-1743-2 External links *Official Aiden Shaw Web Site *ManNet Review: "My Undoing" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *ManNet Review: "The Backroom" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *ManNet Review: "Descent" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *ManNet Review: "Roll in the Hay" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *ManNet Review: "Addiction" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *ManNet Review: "Grease Guns" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *ManNet Review: "Hot Wired" Warning: Contains sexually-explicit adult content *Aiden Shaw: Fan Site See also *List of gay porn stars Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden Shaw, Aiden fr:Aiden Shaw